muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Old School: Volume 1 (CD)
release dates * Sesame Street Online Store - March 19, 2010 * Koch - March 23, 2010 * bn.com - March 23, 2010 * Amazon - March 23, 2010 ::On these individual websites, or is there more confusion over release dates (again...)? ---- Jesse (talk) 00:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::This is a bulleted list of links leading to websites that report release dates for this product. —Scott (talk) 00:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, more confusion? ---- Jesse (talk) 00:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, 2 outnumber 1. So it's definitely gonna be released next month? ---- Jesse (talk) 00:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's likely that Amazon just has the wrong date. —Scott (talk) 00:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Alrighty-dighty-then!. Thanks for answering my question, Scott! ---- Jesse (talk) 00:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, the Amazon page is all full of mistakes. They've got a date that's so far away, that they normally wouldn't make a page this soon. They've also got a picture of the Old School Vol. 1 DVD up there right now. I hope they fix the page as the date gets closer! -- Ken (talk) 02:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Amazon finally fixed the date on their site. The picture is still wrong, though. -- Ken (talk) 04:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Dropped/postponed? I can't find this on Amazon anymore. Has anybody heard if it's been cancelled or pushed back? -- Ken (talk) 01:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :The sheet posted on Greg's Twitter appears to have been a pitch circulated internally to get funding to produce the set. It was never actually scheduled for release. I've heard from Koch Records on the matter and they're saying that there are no plans at this time. However, Carol-Lynn Parente is talking about releasing some old albums to iTunes in current interviews, so we may see something yet. —Scott (talk) 19:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::That's too bad. It looked like promo material to show retailers and take orders. It had a bar code, a catalog number, a release date and everything. Oh well, iTunes is better than nothing, but I hope we get something new soon. -- Ken (talk) 03:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, so in the continuing stooooory about this set, it looks like it's back on! The catalog number was going to be KOC-CD-4783 last year, and I'm putting it here until we get confirmation of what the final one is going to be. -- Ken (talk) 02:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) page I don't think we need a page for this. Everything we have to say about the albums can be done on the individual pages under the re-releases section. If we need notes for the collection, they can be added to the Old School disambig page. —Scott (talk) 03:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Well, to me, this is worthy of its own page the same way Letters, Numbers and Signs, Sesame Street Gold!, Somebody Come and Play on a Rainy Day, Bert & Ernie: Side By Side, The Count Presents Numbers, Just the Two of Us, Just Friends, and Fraggle Rockin': A Collection are. These are all sets made up of complete albums. Plus the page will have the completed infobox and a picture when it comes out. -- Ken (talk) 03:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::We have a page for Fraggle Rockin': A Collection which is basically the same kind of thing. I think this page is worthwhile. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think this is worthwhile. It's an interesting project in and of itself, which reflects an interest in mining the Sesame Street past for the adult fans. We'll want to link to this page on Current Events (and Twitter!) as the release date gets closer. -- Danny (talk) 00:31, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Archive Here's the info that was on the page, for Ken -- 'Old School, Vol. 1' is a 3-disc box set of ''Sesame Street music released by Koch Records planned for release in 2009. The collection includes three Sesame Street albums -- The Original Cast Record, Big Bird Sings!, and Bert & Ernie Sing-Along. The collection includes newly remastered versions of three classic albums. The collection marks the first time these three albums have been made available on CD. The original abum artwork will be repackaged on CD sleeves and packed in the set's collectible slip case. Track listing Disc 1: The Original Cast Record #Sesame Street - The Entire Cast #ABC-DEF-GHI - Big Bird #I've Got Two - Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch plus everybody including Mr. Hooper #Goin' for a Ride - Anything People #What Are Kids Called - Bob and Susan #Everybody Wash - Ernie and Bert #One of These Things - Bob and Susan #Up and Down - Two Monsters (aka Cookie Monster and Herry Monster) #Green - Kermit the Frog #Somebody Come and Play - The Kids #I Love Trash - Oscar the Grouch #A Face - Bob #J-Jump - The Kids #People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and The Anything People #Rub Your Tummy - Gordon #Number 5 - The Kids #Five People In My Family - Anything People #Nearly Missed - Susan #Rubber Duckie - Ernie Disc 2: Big Bird Sings! #ABC-DEF-GHI - Big Bird #The Noodle Song - Big Bird and Oscar #The "J" Poem - Big Bird #Very, Very Special Letter - Big Bird #Big Bird Writes a Poem - Big Bird, Snuffle-upagus and Herbert Birdsfoot #How Do I Know I'm Here? - Big Bird #Everyone Likes Ice Cream - Big Bird, Three Friends and Monster #Y'all Fall Down - Big Bird, Bert and Cookie Monster #Everyone Makes Mistakes - Big Bird and Farley #The Sound of the Letter A - Big Bird #Just Three Colors - Big Bird and Oscar #Ha Ha - Big Bird, Harvey Kneeslapper and Herry #No Matter What Your Language - Big Bird and Luis #Big Bird's Poem - Big Bird Disc 3: Bert & Ernie Sing-Along #I Refuse to Sing Along - Bert and Ernie #I've Been Working on the Railroad - Ernie, Gordon, Susan and the Company #Old MacDonald Had a Farm - Bob, Luis, Maria, David and the Company #A Really Good Feeling - Big Bird #Bats in My Belfry - The Count #Row, Row, Row Your Boat - Grover, Herry Monster and Cookie Monster #I'll Give You a Song - Oscar the Grouch #Oscar Don't Allow - David, Big Bird, Ernie, Luis and the Company #The Limerick Song (Come On and Sing Along With Me) - Susan, Bob, the Count, Ernie, Bert and the Company #On Top of Old Smokey - Grover and the Company #Living Hand in Hand - Gordon and Susan #What's the Name of That Song? - Luis, Bob, Susan, Gordon, Maria, Ernie, David, Bert and Big Bird #A Very Simple Dance - David and the Company #Morningtown Ride - Bob #Everyone Likes Ice Cream - Susan, David, Prairie Dawn, Bob, Ernie and Grover #C is for Cookie - Cookie Monster and the Company #Peanuts - Luis, Prairie Dawn, Ernie, Big Bird, and the Company #John Jacob Jingleheimer Smith - The Company #She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain - Maria, Susan, Gordon, David and the Company #Finale: What's the Name of That Song? (Reprise) - The Company #Sing - Bert and the Company External links * KOCH Records sales sheet